Wonderland
by logarhythm
Summary: Four separate series following Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka as they journey through Wonderland and have surprising conversations with completely different outcomes. "My, my. What do we have here?" "Shut up, I don't want to talk to you." Now with plot! [HIATUS]
1. Stage 1

**Hello! I've decided that this is going to be the story I write when I don't feel like writing the others. ;) Basically, it's the same scenario for all the characters but, of course, they all have different reactions. X) I also put more description in Mikan's and none in Natsume's, because I thought Mikan would be more of a describing person. :P**

**Anyway, on with the story of one-shots! ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>HEARTS<strong>

My name is Mikan Sakura. This is my tale.

~#~

"My, my. What do we have here?" a looming voice sings from above me.

"Eh? Me? Ah, well, I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm elev- no, twelve years old and I was born in Kyoto but now I live in and attend Gakuen Alice in Tokyo. What's your name, whoever you are?" I reply, eager to make friends in this weird place.

"You shouldn't tell others so much about yourself when you know so little of them, Red one."

"Eh? What are you talking about? I'm not red! Look, my dress is blue." Where did he get the colour red from?

"Ha ha ha..." Great. He's laughing at me! Is it a he? Or an it? Or a she?

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" I squeal.

"Ha ha ha... Foolish girl."

**SPADES**

My name is Natsume Hyuuga. This is my tale.

~#~

"My, my. What do we have here?"

"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you."

"Quite the angry one, aren't we, Black one?"

"Don't call me that, it reminds me of Persona."

"Do you not remember, I asked you who you were?"

"Piss off."

**DIAMONDS**

My name is Hotaru Imai. This is my tale.

~#~

"My, my. What do we have here?"

"I believe I am a female of the species _homo sapiens_. Of course, if you would like to correct me, go ahead."

"Logical and intelligent, I see."

"Yes, and quite bored. Entertain me." I sit down where I am, my legs crossed, and pull out of my dress my emergency tea-without-teabags set.

The strange being sighs above me. "If you wish. Are you an inventor, Red one?"

"Yes." I take a sip of my tea. Peppermint.

"Are you friends with the other two humans who walked through here a while ago?"

"Yes."

"Do you like tangerines?"

"... Yes."

"Are you only going to say, 'yes'?"

"Yes."

The voice sighs. I'm not quite sure why - I asked him to entertain me, and hearing a strange voice get exasperated and knowing I have power over it really is quite entertaining.

"If you didn't want me to only say, 'yes', you shouldn't have asked only yes/no questions."

"... I give up."

**CLUBS**

My name is Ruka Nogi. This is my tale.

~#~

"My, my. What do we have here?"

"Who're you?"

"Ha ha ha. That's probably the only normal answer I've received all day."

"What were the other answers?"

"I'll tell you if you can describe the people answering."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I won't tell you, Black one." I don't like this thing. It's too stubborn.

"Are you referring to my suit colour?"

The thing laughed. "Yes. One girl earlier didn't know what I meant. It was quite amusing."

"You mean Sakura?"

"If you are referring to the girl who called herself, 'Mikan Sakura', then yes."

"Please excuse her. She can be quite dumb, but she is really nice."

"Is that a blush I see?"

"N-no!"

"Ha ha, _really_."

"Yes! Yes, really! Now excuse me!"

"Hey, wait! Don't walk off!

"... Oh, well."

* * *

><p><strong>First scenario: Conversation with the thing! XD<strong>

**Hope you liked it! ;P**

**Sorry Natsume's was quite short... . But I don't think he'd be the type to involve himself in a long conversation with an unidentified annoying voice, so I think you see why! XD**

**Review? *Sparkly eyes***


	2. Stage 2

**Chapter 2 of Wonderland~~~ Slightly longer than the first (actually, close to twice the size), so I hope you like it! ^_^**

**By the way, sorry if Cheshy is acting a bit like Grim in this chap... ^^; (For all you Iron Fey fans out there)**

**Forgot to put this on the last chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hearts<strong>

My name is Mikan Sakura. This is my tale.

~#~

"Hello there, Alice." I hear a strange hissing voice from somewhere around me, although I couldn't pinpoint where.

"A-Alice? Who's that?" I stutter.

The strange cat-like voice purrs out a raspy laugh. "That would be you."

"Me? But I'm not Alice, I'm Mikan!" I really don't get this... thing, whatever it is.

"Really?" the thing purrs.

"Yes! I'm Mikan Sakura, and I've never even heard of this Alice person!"

"You're very purrretty, you know."

"E-eh? What do you m-mean by that? I-I'm not, I'm just-"

The voice laughs again.

"S-say something!"

The voice doesn't say anything, but I see a blue and purple stripy thing out of the corner of my eye, and quickly whip my head round.

"W-what...?"

The long stripy thing is growing, and on closer inspection is seems furry. Then, what seems to be a leg of some sort appears, and then another leg, a stomach, two more legs, a head and finally a huge grin that completely creeps me out.

"A... c-cat?" I couldn't believe my eyes. "Why is a cat here? Why are you stripy? How can you talk? How can you appear out of nowhere? And why are you so creepy?" I flinch away, my arms up in a pathetic defensive stance.

"I'm over here," it hisses, though not unkindly, from behind me. Since when did it get there?

"W-wha-?" I spin around and madly flail my arms in the vague direction of the hiss.

"I can't be caught that easily, you know."

"Shut up!"

The cat chuckles under his (her?) breath, and replied, "Foolish girl. But you're a strong one, I'll give you that. Maybe you have it in you to win over the Queen...?" His voice fades away in time with his body, until only his grin remains. I take a wobbly step back, hoping the 'Queen' wasn't as creepy as this thing.

**SPADES**

My name is Natsume Hyuuga. This is my tale.

~#~

"Hello there, Alice."

"... What?"

"I said hello. Do you not have manners, child?"

"Pfft."

Sigh. "If you act like that, the Queen will never like you."

"Since when have I cared whether people like me or not?"

"Since the Queen will have you executed if she doesn't."

"I have countless people after my life. One more won't make a difference, cat."

"I am not just a cat, Alice."

"You look like one to me. And my name isn't Alice."

"Then pray tell, what _is_ your name?"

"Like I'd tell you. You're as suspicious as anything."

"Clever boy. Quite the opposite of my earlier visitor."

"... That idiot."

"I take it you know her?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I urge you to catch up to her - she's likely to tell anyone anything."

"I know."

"Hurry along then, Alice."

"Whatever."

**DIAMONDS**

My name is Hotaru Imai. This is my tale.

~#~

"Hello there, Alice."

"I assume you are my next obstacle?"

"Correct, Alice."

"How tiring. Why am I even here in the first place?"

"That is for me to avoid answering, and for you to ask someone else."

"... Of course."

"My, don't show me that cynical face of yours! Anything is possible here, you know."

"I assume so, since I had a conversation with a voice a while ago and I am now having a conversation with a headless grin."

"But I am not just any headless grin."

"Let me guess, you're actually a _talking animal's _headless grin?"

"... That spoils the fun."

I sigh, bored of this... _thing_ already. I want to go home, hit Mikan for being stupid about something and con her into buying me lunch. Actually, I haven't seen her the whole time. Is she really moving that quickly that even I can't catch up with her?

"Nonsense. Time isn't constant here. To you, it may feel like a matter of minutes, but to her, maybe... hours. Days, weeks, months, years. Don't tie your head around meaningless words like _'possible'_."

I stay silent. I'm surprised. Not of the fact that this cat - as it recently revealed itself to be - can read my mind, as Yome can do that quite capably back at the academy. I'm surprised that it was _brave_ enough to read my mind - something Yome would never have the guts to do.

"Ha ha. Silence is silver here. If I was you, I would treasure that silence of yours. It could get you to some good places later on." And with that, the cat vanished.

Oh well. I may as well keep moving.

**CLUBS**

My name is Ruka Nogi. This is my tale.

~#~

"Hello there, Alice."

"A-Alice?"

"I believe that is what I said."

"... Where are you?"

"Ha ha ha. That's a funny one."

"What's so funny about it? It's a perfectly reasonable question!"

"That it may be, but unfortunately for you it has no answer."

"... How is that possible?"

"'_Possible'_ is a useless word. I'll get angry if you use it."

"Why?"

"You ask the silliest questions, Alice."

"They're not silly questions!"

"I believe, 'Where should I go now?" or "How should I prepare myself?" would be more appropriate."

"What? What would I need to prepare myself for?"

"Ah, such stupidity. The young mind, I guess. Leave here, and follow the mushrooms."

"What mushrooms? What do you mean? What's going on?"

...

No reply. Great. What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Second scenario: Conversation with the Cheshire Cat! :D<strong>

**I know, I know - hard to believe it was actually _twice as long_ as the last chapter! IT'S SO SHORT! *Gets hit by Edo-kun* Ow, ow! Okay, I'm sorry!**

**Review? I didn't get many on the last chapter - I promise a quick update with reviews. ^_^**


	3. Stage 3

**OH MY GOD, IT'S A QUICK UPDATE. O.O But never mind, let's just enjoy it while it lasts. ;) I guess it's because I really enjoy writing this story. XD It was originally just planned to be a filler story for when I'm bored, but... X) **

**Anyway, I've had a couple of reviews and some faves, so I know people are reading it, and I'd just like to say thank you to all those people! :D**

**Here is Stage 3 (I've decided to call it that) of Wonderland! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>HEARTS<strong>

My name is Mikan Sakura. This is my tale.

~#~

"Fight me!" a deep voice bellows from somewhere near me.

"Huh?" I shriek.

"Don't waste time!" A short, stubby arm comes flying at me, and, not for the first time in my life, I'm glad I have good reflexes.

"AAH!"

"Don't scream, you'll waste energy!" the same deep voice shouts.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" How can I _not_ scream?

I throw myself in a random direction to attempt to flee from the strange, white thing. Actually... What _is_ that thing?

"No daydreams on the battlefield!" Another arm comes thrashing down mere centimeters from my right ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream even louder, hoping that I do enough damage to the attacker's eardrums that it pauses and gives me a chance to run away.

"Screaming won't help you! There are hundreds of us!"

"_WHAT?_" I dodge another quick blow, taking cover behind a conveniently placed bush in the middle of the-

... Where _am _I, exactly?

I look around, and notice I'm in a large clearing, maybe the size of four football pitches, but I still don't seem to be anywhere near anyone else. Well, apart from those... _things._

"What did I tell you about daydreaming?"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR WHATEVER I'VE DOOOOOONE!" I screech, ducking under a low tree branch at the edge of the clearing, successfully escaping, nursing my bruised elbow.

**SPADES**

My name is Natsume Hyuuga. This is my tale.

~#~

"Fight me!"

I dodge a fist aimed at the back of my neck, flip forwards onto my hands and kick the opponent up the underside of their jaw before forward-flipping upright again.

"Ow!"

I spin around and land a full-blown punch to their face, sending them flying into a tree a few metres away at the edge of the clearing, where they slumped down in defeat.

"Whoever you are, you aren't a very good fighter, are you?"

With that said, I shove my hands back into my pockets and stroll out of the exposing clearing.

**DIAMONDS**

My name is Hotaru Imai. This is my tale.

~#~

"Fight me!"

I press the blue button on my watch, and I am immediately covered in special netting made out of hair-thick strands of diamond.

The thing that attacked me quickly bounces back, unable to harm me in my safe haven of net.

"What... is that?" it asks dumbly.

"Invention 783: The all-use safety net. Made of strands of diamond so it's almost completely indestructible, and provides immediate safety."

"..."

I take out my shrunken picnic set from my dress pocket and begin to enlarge it until it is an appropriate size. I set out the checkered blanket and sit comfortably down on it, helping myself to the large portions of pre-heated crab.

"I... I give up," the white thing states before slouching and dragging itself back to the shadows.

**CLUBS**

My name is Ruka Nogi. This is my tale.

~#~

"Fight me!"

"Waah!" I dodge the first swing relatively easily, and manage to land a countering punch on its shoulder, whatever it is, although it seems unharmed.

It swings at me again, this time with its leg, but I jump over it and skid to the edge of the clearing. "Who are you?"

Turning around to face my enemy, I notice its rather... _strange_ body proportions.

"I am the Nine of Hearts."

It was true. It was a playing card with arms and legs. If I had seen this thing at the academy, I would have been as surprised as hell. But now, after seeing talking cats and hearing mysterious voices, not quite.

"Can we make some sort of truce or something? Because I'm not a great fighter and I _really _don't wanna die."

It seems to take a moment of consideration. At least, I _hope_ that's what it's doing.

"Agreed. But you must meet with the Queen soon, or she'll get angry."

"And I'm guessing that's a bad thing?"

"When she's angry, the Queen has a tendency to... execute people."

I visibly paled. "Where is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Did you like it? ;D<strong>

**I know I shouldn't put narrative in Natsume's POV, but how else was I supposed to describe the fighting? T.T**

**Review~? Any comments? Criticisms? Flames? Rants? I accept them all ;)**


	4. Stage 4

**Herro, minna-san~~~ How great it feels to update again! ^_^ I had fun writing this chapter. It's a little more... _serious_ than other chapters, I guess. But maybe that's why I like it. ^_^ **

**There's a little HotaRuka in this one, so HotaRuka haters feel free to skip Hotaru's part. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hearts<strong>

My name is Mikan Sakura. This is my tale.

~#~

"Wooooooooow." After a long while of walking, I find myself in a long, winding corridor in the forest, and it's literally _covered_ in mirrors. Head-to-toe mirrors. But they aren't just normal mirrors. Some make you look fat, some make you look thin, some make you look wavy and some change your colour scheme completely.

I stand there, twirling around, admiring my new blue hair and bubblegum-pink dress in what I decide is my favourite mirror. "Wooooooow," I repeat. "This is awesome. Almost as awesome as Howalon." At this my mouth begins to water, and I catch a glimpse of something pink and fluffy in the next mirror down. I dart towards it, and stop dead in my tracks when I see what's in my reflection.

The looming but gentle figure of my Jii-chan is standing behind me, holding a cat I adopted when I was four. I'm wearing my best sakura-pink kimono and I'm holding an _enormous_ box of Howalon.

I drop my jaw in awe, and I decide there's only one conclusion about what this mirror is doing.

It's trying to _flirt_ with me.

I 'm disgusted - it flaunts everything I want in front of me, telling me if I go out with it it'll give me everything I want. _Peh_. As if I'd ever be stupid enough to go out with a mirror. I spin rapidly on my heels and march down the rest of hall of mirrors, ignoring everything I saw, anger burning up my vision.

**SPADES**

My name is Natsume Hyuuga. This is my tale.

~#~

I notice the endless mirrors in front of me, scoff, and keep walking. If the _Queen_ or whatever really thought that _mirrors_ could slow me down, she was dead wrong.

I'm at the end of the corridor before I finish forming that sentence in my head.

**DIAMONDS**

My name is Hotaru Imai. This is my tale.

~#~

I reach a wall of mirrors after what seems to be around a half hour of walking. I glance in the mirrors as I walk past, unperturbed in my mission but still vaguely amused by them none the less. I notice one where my skin is green; another where I'm seven feet tall.

There is one, however, that catches my eye. I pause in front of it, unsure if I'm really seeing what I think I am.

Standing in front of me is myself, as you would expect from any mirror. However, what makes this particular mirror so _interesting_ is that my reflection seems to be in her mid-twenties. I wonder why. Then I notice Mikan standing to my right. She's smiling brightly, just as he never fails to do. She also seems in her mid-twenties. I stare for a while, trying to figure out what the aim of this mirror was.

As soon as I notice a certain figure standing behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, the gears click.

This mirror is showing me what I _want_. What I want _most_ in the _entire __world._ I want to be an adult - I always have done - and so the mirror shows me as a young adult, free of all binding laws and schooling - free to do what I liked with my life. What I want is fairly simple - liberty and my loved ones. Hence Mikan standing by my side, as loyal as ever, and the target of my long-term crush embracing me in what could only be seen as love.

I smiled. _This __mirror __has __given __me __new __insights __to __new __possibilities __for __the __future_, I think as I walk along the corridor - _and __with __Mikan __and __Ruka __by __my __side, __I__'__m __sure __it__'__ll __all __work__out._

**CLUBS**

My name is Ruka Nogi. This is my tale.

~#~

"What...?"

I stare at the long, winding corridor in front of me filled with mirrors. I've always liked mirrors (so what if I let my narcissistic side shine through every now and again?), so I feel quite comfortable strolling through the shiny pathway.

I notice a particular mirror I like - don't ask why - and stroll up to it. I look much older, maybe eighteen or so. I'm wearing the same clothes (the _same __horrible __clothes_), and they seem to be the same size too, because the sleeves are too short in my reflection, the cropped leather trousers reaching somewhere just above me knee. I smirk at my ridiculous reflection, and the fact that I still look handsome no matter what clothes I wear, before promptly reminding myself of Natsume and paling at the thought. I turn and briskly continue through the shimmering surfaces, wondering how long this path is.

I glance at various mirrors along the way, noticing the differences to my normal reflection. There is one mirror, however, I give a second glance to.

I backtrack a few steps to stand directly in front of it, gazing in awe at what I'd daydream about so often in class.

Standing there, staring back at me, are three kids - no, not kids; adults - disturbingly similar to myself, Natsume and Sakura, accompanied by a backdrop that looks suspiciously like a country farmhouse.

I smile and sigh, knowing there was still a chance of that dream happening, however slim it was, and I continue down the path with renewed energy and a rare spring in my step.

_I __like __that __mirror._

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth scenario: The Hall of Mirrors!<strong>

**Sooooooo~? Wie war das? ^_^ (Putting my elementary German skills to good use there! XD)**

**A bit of a HP crossover here... Feat. the Mirror of Erised! XD**

**I've just realised... I forgot to put Hotaru in Ruka's mirror T.T**

**This story, starting form the next chapter, will NO LONGER BE A DRABBLE SERIES! I actually have a plot planned out! :D There are nine chapters planned... So five more chapters, folks! ;)**

**Review~~~~? Pwetty pwease? *Drags in Pru to do her puppy dog eyes* (-Private joke)**


	5. Stage 5

**I am so sorry this took so long! This chapter has been sitting on my computer without Ruka's part for a good few months. Time just seems to fly away, doesn't it? *Sweatdrop***

**I hope everyone will forgive me, and I hope I haven't lost all my readers! (Though I probably deserve to, leaving you all hanging like that.)**

**Disclamier~**

* * *

><p><strong>HEARTS<strong>

My name is Mikan Sakura. This is my tale.

~#~

"Mikan! ...Oi, you idiot!"

"Eh? Natsume?" I whip around, immediately recognizing the voice. "Where did you come from?"

Natsume is panting - he must've run the entire way. "I... was behind you... the entire time."

"Really? I didn't notice you!"

Natsume rolls his eyes at me. The nerve! "You _never_ notice _anything_."

"Shut up!" A thought crosses my mind. "How did you catch up?"

"You were moving through the obstacles so slowly it would've been hard _not_ to."

"Hmph!"

"... What are you _wearing_?"

"_Shut __up!_ I looked like this when I started! And _you_ aren't exactly dressed normally either in that weird waistcoat, you know." I cross my arms and huff.

"... Piss off."

We carry on walking - I don't know how long we walk for, but eventually we come across some sort of towering bush with an entrance, and, I presume, an exit. "Is this supposed to be maze?"

"_No __kidding_."

"Natsume!"

He turns away and starts to walk towards the maze. "Are you coming or what?"

"D-do I have to?" I stammer.

"How else do you expect to get out of this place? We can't just keep wandering forever, you know. I assumed even an idiot like you would know _that_."

"Shut up! Fine, I'm coming!" I stomp towards Natsume, hitting him on the back when I get close enough. He grunts in response. How ungentlemanly.

**SPADES**

My name is Natsume Hyuuga. This is my tale.

~#~

We've been walking for ages. Walking and walking and walking. I was an idiot for letting Baka-Mikan take the lead.

"Natsume? Where are we?"

I facepalm. "_I __have __no __idea_."

"But you're supposed to know!"

"You were the one taking the lead!"

"S-so? AAAAAAAH, Natsume, there was a big bat! It just flew over my head!"

"You _idiot._ Follow me." I turn around and start to walk the other way. There is no way in hell I'm gonna just stay lost in the middle of a giant maze stuck with _her_. "I said follow me!"

"Y-yes!"

**DIAMONDS**

My name is Hotaru Imai. This is my tale.

~#~

I stand in front of a large hedgerow, easily four foot taller than me. There's an entrance looming over me, so I suppose it is a maze. These people are extraordinarily bad at developing obstacles, you know.

I call for my hover-duck, and proceed to fly over the maze, observing the exit and landing gracefully on the damp grass there, dismissing my invention.

I take my time and stroll to my next obstacle - whatever it is, it's nothing that can't be solved by an invention.

**CLUBS**

My name is Ruka Nogi. This is my tale.

~#~

"What on earth...?"

I'm standing at the entrance of an enormous bush. Well, it isn't really a bush, because it's a maze - but I don't really want to think about that right now.

I glare at the leering obstacle for a full five minutes - I can almost hear Natsume's voice in my head sneering, '_Staring __at __the __damn __thing __isn__'__t __gonna __magically __teleport __you __to __the __other __side, __you __know._'

I hesitantly approach the foliage, kicking it - hard - as I walk through the entrance.

"Wha-?" But before I can even get anywhere near lost in the maze, I feel a strange pulling sensation, and suddenly I find myself standing in front of the exit. Instead of questioning how the hell that could even be possible, I wave it off as good luck - after all, everything is just _strange_ here. Apparently, even the mazes.

"Oh well."

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth scenario: The maze!<strong>

**How was it? :3**

**Sorry if Natsume's a bit OOC in Ruka's part - I've been spending all my time reading/watching/writing FMA in those few months since I last wrote some of this, so Natsume may have become influenced my Ed. But that's not such a bad thing, right? xD**


End file.
